The Cucaracha
The Cucaracha is the (?) episode of S4 and the 262nd episode overall. Synopsis A mexican cockroach came for a visit with the cockroaches until Joey became jealous when Lady K fell in love with the cucaracha. Plot First, Joey was waiting The Cucaracha and there was knocking the door and the cockroaches heard and they open Oggy's Door and it was The Cucaracha and they went to the cockroaches' room with the Cucaracha and The Cucaracha playing his guitar and Joey was dancing with snapping his fingers and Dee Dee was shaking a maracas. And then when Joey and The Cucaracha went outside and then they saw Lady K on the window and The Cucaracha play his guitar for Lady K and Lady K heard and look at him and she falls in love to The Cucaracha. And then they love with each other and they both fly their kisses to each other and Joey got jealous. And then Joey went to their room and told to Dee Dee and Marky to put the cucaracha in the bag and then put to the toilet and then when Lady K and the Cucaracha was dating and Dee Dee and marky went to The Cucarscha and Lady K was pointing to them that Dee Dee and Marky was on the Cucaracha's back. And then with his guitar he shot like a gun to Dee and Marky. nd they went to their room and Joey saw that they are black or shot by a guitar. And then Joey was thinking what idea shall he do so that the Cucaracha is gone. So he already thinked or any idea and he told to the cockroaches (Dee Dee and Marky) to find a vinly made in Mexico of a song "La Cucaracha" and then The cockroaches(Dee Dee and Marky) saw a vinly that is made in Mexico. And Joey went outside to call The Cucaracha amd The Cucaracha and Lady K was imagining of clouds that are some dirty foods like fish or that foods are empty. And Joey called The Cucaracha to join with him and Lady K said it's okay you may now go! And The Cucaracha went and Joey dpgave a vinyl taht is made in Mexico and he put to the CD palyer and dance and Oggy saw him and on Oggy's Vacuum and The Cucaracha was put on the Vacuuma nd then oggy get the Cucaracha inside the vacuum and then he put the Cucaracha in the brown paper bag to deliver in Mexicoa and the Delivery Man comes and Oggy gave it and went back inside and he saw Joey was jumping and happy and Joey hit in Oggy's flyswatter or a (spatula) and then Joey went to Olivia's house (window) to see Lady K and he paly the guitar and Lady k tought that was the Cucaracha and he saw it was Joey and He sang on his terrible voice and Lady K get a bucket of water and throw to Joey and throw the bucket and it shoot on his head and then Joey was angry and destroy or (broke) the guitar and the story ends. Characters *Oggy *Cockroaches *Lady K *The Cucaracha Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Marky's happy ending Category:Dee Dee`s Happy Ending Category:Episodes focusing on the Cockroaches Category:Love